


Like The Old Times

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Stories With Uh Oh Stinky [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Desperation, Diarrhea, Makeshift Toilet, Scat, Using A Chamber Pot, chamber pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Celeste uses a chamber pot so she doesn't have to go all the way to the bathroom at night.
Series: Stories With Uh Oh Stinky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Like The Old Times

Celestia was getting ready for bed. She had set up a rule that everyone at Hope's Peak should follow by staying in their dorms during nighttime. She took off her dress and drill clip-ons. She stripped down to her underwear and went to bed. 

She woke up a few hours later to a terrible stomachache. She had to use the bathroom pretty bad, but she didn't feel like going all the way to the toilet. She also had a pot next to her bed for during the night. She got it from the school store.People used these centuries ago when they didn't have plumbing. Queens also had them next to their beds, and she felt like one.

Celeste got off her bed, pulled down her underwear and sat on the chamber pot. There was also toilet paper next to it.

"Man, I am befowling this pot with my bowel movements.", she said.

Tons of turds went into the pot and made a large echo. Thankfully nobody else could hear it since the rooms are soundproof. 

Lots of diarrhea came out of Celeste into the chamber pot. It felt really good to get it all out.

"I think I'm done now.", she said to herself.

She then started wiping and got off the pot. She decided to just leave it there to empty out in the morning. She then went back to sleep.


End file.
